


"Easy there, soldier ! " 1

by fangirling_hipster



Series: Masters' punching bag [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirling_hipster/pseuds/fangirling_hipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS WORK IS A PART OF SERIES. It takes part in the medieval England.</p><p>FOREWORD</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Easy there, soldier ! " 1

"Easy there, soldier"

"Sorry , sir" replied older men in chain armor, he turned to see the man, that gave him the order, while still holding the trespasser by his raw shirt. He was quite suprised when he realized that the man giving him order was really just a boy,altough he couldn't be more than 20, he was wearing sergeant uniform. The boy just slightly rised his eyebrow, waiting for his command to be fullfiled. After a while of hesitation, the soldier let the offender go and left.

The trespasser, named Gordenus,aproached the sergeant, inventing to hug him. But the boy pushed him away, because he knew, that the soldier was watching them from distance. The sergeant, named Aaron, lead Gordenus behind the corned. The reunited step-brothers huged there. Gordenus was a little concerned by his brothers' presence, and Aaron could feel it,but he still acted like he was pleased to se his older sibling, braising the anger in him.

They were actually cousins, but Aaron was raised by his uncle, so they found it more natural to be taken as brothers.

"W-what are you doing here? You are a soldier ? " nattered Gordenus.

Aaron only replied his second question: " Oh ,no ,I stole this." he said pointing at his uniform.

Gordenus took his younger brother to see his parents, or theirs parents, either way. He was really curious about the paths Aaron had gone ,considering that he haven't seen him for more than 2 years, in fact he thought he was dead, because of what his dad, Marius did to his nephew.

They were walking through the big hall, there were people lying along walls, womans cooking in provisional kitchens. People gathered here always in time of danger,especialy people who lived outside the city walls.They reached the spot, where were their parents temporary staying, it was in the corner of the hall,separated from others by pieces of cloth.

Obviously it was a big suprise for them. After a few minutes of greeting, kissing and huging Aaron could finnaly sit down. His uncle and his older brother were changing very nervous looks, waiting for Aaron to start the conversation. They never had really good relationships between each other. Theirs mother Aignois was asking the boy many questions about what he was doing and from his responses, Marius soon realized tha he knew where the truth was.

You know,Aaron was abducted by enslavers two years ago, or at least that is what he and Agnois should think.

The three men were sitting by wooden table, looking at each other, they weren't dumb, so they knew how things are.

"How could you ?! " nattered Aaron quietly.

Marius couldn't stand the tension in the air : " I didn't have any other choice" shouted he. Aigois looked at him in astonishment. She wanted to say something but he rudely send her away. He wasn't really gentle man, as well as his son Gorneus.

"I did it because of my family and I would do it again !" shouted Marius,pointing at his son.

"You exchanged theirs temporary happiness for my whole life in misery, selling me into slavery couldn't earn you enough money to last you even for 2 months. " said Aaron

"Oh ,common, you don't seem to suffer, walking here in sergeant uniforn."

"Well,it is true that many things can be better than life here !! But you have no idea how hard it was and who I have become because of it. " 

"Maybe!" replied Marius as he sat down again, he felt sorry for what he had done but he wasn't the type of man who would show any sign of sorrow.

After seconds of silence, Aaron calmly asked  : "How-how much did they pay you anyway ? "

Gorneus stiffened, beacause he was startled with this question.

"It was thirty groschens- enought to pay my debts." his uncle nodded.

The boy slightly smiled,but then he bursted into laughter. "They have diddled you good, I had been sold the first time afted that for about 50, now it would be twice that. "

"What is so special about you ?" asked Gorneus. His father looked very angry at him for being so mean. This was so typical, Gorneus being jaleaus about his younger cousin. But this time, Marius wasn't at his side because he was trying to make things right between them and Aaron. " You even stole this uniform, just to feel important." 

Gorneus was acting really silly, but Aaron ignored him instead, he realized again, why he didn't miss home.

They were interrupted by clanging in the big hall.

 

 


End file.
